Mahtiid saraan
by Alexis Mede
Summary: Well,this is just great !One minute I'm sleeping peacefully and the next,I'm in Skyri !With my best friend nonetheles !Wonderful don't you think? Now let us all pray that I'm not the Dragon born, because if I am, Then Skyrim is seriously screwed...


_Hello!_

_So this is one of those uncommon 'Stuck in Skyrim' fanfictions._

_I really do hope you guys like it!_

_Now remember,English isn't my first language so there might be a lot of spelling errors._

_And,right now,I'm downloading Skyrim once again since it was deleted recently._

_Other than that... enjoy you guys!_

* * *

I sneezed.

Haley groaned, "Go to sleep,Alexis."

"Sorry," I muttered,adjusting my laptop on my lap, "I'm going to go to sleep,two or three hours later."

She threw a pillow at me,and missed."If you don't go to sleep right now," she threatened, "I'm going to delete your Skyrim game."

"Oh no!" I said sarcastically, "What ever shall I do without it?"

"Allow me to have some decent sleep," she replied, "Now go to sleep before I get up and break you're laptop."

"Alright,alright," I said,shutting off my laptop.I got out of bed, "Happy now?"

"Very," she replied,pulling her covers over her face.I picked up her pillow and threw it at her,then walked to the washroom.

Yawning,I walked over to the mirror.

In it,I saw a tired twenty year old college student.I had straight,blonde hair that reached my waist.

The left half of my face was usually concealed with hair that I didn't bother pinning up.I had grey eyes,and fair skin,with an average height of 5'6.

Brushing my teeth,I pulled my hair in a messy bun.

Yawning once again,I walked out of the washroom and into bed.

"Go to sleep now," Haley said, "Or have you forgotten that big test tomorrow?"

"Thanks for reminding me idiot." I muttered, "I haven't learned anything."

"That's because you were too busy trying to asassinate some beggar in Rivtef," she said.

"It's Riften,you idiot." I said, "Do I look like I care?" she asked.

"Well,right now you look like a khajit." I said,smirking."What's that?" she asked, "Wait a minute,I don't want to know."

"Furball." I said. "Idiot." she replied, "Now shut up and go to sleep."

"Alright,"I muttered, "Goodnight."

"I'd reply,but I can't sleep!" she said.

"Want me to sing you a lullaby?" I asked sweetly.

"NO" she replied,but it was too late.

"Oh there was once a hero named Ragnar the Red," I began, "Who came riding to Whiterun-"

"And die a hopefully horrible death," she finished, "Now please,go to sleep."

I laughed, "Goodnight,Hales."

"Night."

* * *

I could tell that something was seriously wrong.

For starters,I wasn't lying down anymore,I was sitting on some floor,leaning against a wall.

I wasn't in some car or truck,since the ground wasn't moving.

All I could hear right now was silence.

Quickly,I opened my eyes,only to see darkness.

Then,I stupidly realised that my head was resting on my arms.

Quickly,I looked up.I was leaning against a wooden wall,sitting on the ground.

My legs were close to my chest,with both my arms resting on my right knee,my left hand grasping the back of my right,my head previously resting on them.

Quickly,I got up,stumbling a little.I was wearing a long blue and grey dress.

My hair were open,and I was barefoot.

I had been sleeping next to an old,long wooden table.

On it were a few metal plates,two cups and three unlit candles,along with an unlit lantern,and two books.

I looked around.I was in a wooden hut of some kind.

_Where the hell am I?_

To my right was a door,a cupboard and shelf,a bucket,and another door.

Behind was an open window,I looked out.

I was in a forest.I looked to my left.

In the left of the room was a chest.

In front of it was bed,and next to the bed was a trapdoor,covered with some hay.

Next to the bed was another bucket and a dresser.

I was more interested in the bed though,and the person sleeping on it.

She had curly natural red hair looked my age.

She was sleeping soundly.

I could tell that she had green eyes.

Because her name was Haley.

_Oh no..._

I rushed over to her,and started shaking her.

"Haley!" I whispered for some reason, "Wake up!"

"Huh?" she said sleepily, "what's wrong?"

"Get up!" I cried.

Slowly,she brought herself up in a sitting position.

She was wearing a green dress,and was also barefoot.

"What's wrong Lexie?" she muttered sleepily,rubbing her eyes, "I swear if you've forgotten to do your homework I-"

"That's not it!" I hissed, "Look around you!"

Slowly,she looked around,her eyes widening.

"Wh-where are we?" she asked, "Alexis,what's going on?"

"I have no idea," I said, "Come on,get up."

Quickly she got up. "Look around," I ordered.

She nodded and rushed to a door,while I went to the other.

Opening it,I ran were in the middle of a forest.

I could hear the distant noise of a river and a few birds chirping.

"Alexis!" Haley cried,running out, "What is it?" I asked, "What was behind the door?"

"Just the bathroom,but that's not important," In her hands was a book, "Look what I found."

I opened the book.

**A Brief history of the Empire vl.2 by Stronach k'Thojj III  
Imperial Historian**

_Wait a minute,this is..._

I quickly flipped the pages.

**Volume I of this series described in brief the lives of the first eight Emperors of the Septim Dynasty, beginning with the glorious Tiber Septim and ending with his great, great, great, great, grandniece Kintyra II. Kintyra's murder in Glenpoint while in captivity is considered by some to be the end of the pure strain of Septim blood in the imperial family. Certainly it marks the end of something significant...**

_Oh my god..._

_"_Hales,we-"

I looked into her wide green eyes.

"We're in Skyrim."

* * *

_I really hope you guys liked it!_

_Next chapter,hopefully will be updated in about a week._

_And I assure you it will be better._

_Bye!_


End file.
